Gifts
by AkumaStrife
Summary: It's amazing what something so seemingly innocent can lead to in the right situations. /Cleon fluff for my birthday! 8D/


**A/N: Happy birthday to me! And since it's my special day I think I'm entitled to a little senseless, steamy, cavity inducing fluff.**

**It's a little racy, obviously, but not enough to be rated M I don't think...**

**I got a frilly apron as one of my birthday presents, in case you were wondering what spawned this.**

* * *

><p>They were together for two years before Cloud moved in with Leon, and three years after that before they moved out of Leon's apartment and into a real house. Although small, it was quaint, with a garage big enough for Leon's car and Cloud's motorcycle; and a tidy backyard where Aerith planted yellow and white lilies as a home warming gift.<p>

Christmas was held at their house that year, as they had the most room now. Aerith had come early to help the two men cook, Yuffie peaking at presents under the tree, and Cid constantly beating her away and tearing down the sprigs of mistletoe she hung from every available surface. After dinner they all settled on the carpeted floor around the Christmas tree just like when they were kids, Cid presiding over them in Leon's favorite armchair. Yuffie had already divided the presents by person and eagerly shoved each small pile to its respective owner, itching to start tearing into her own. It was that first Christmas in the new house that Aerith presented the stoic couple with an apron; nothing frilly, but a practical one made of sturdy, black fabric. She had decorated both pockets with Griever and Fenrir in silver puffy paint, and where the ribbon ties usually were she had sewn a belt that resembled the ones Leon was so fond of wearing. Yuffie rolled on the ground with laughter and Aerith smiled innocently, honestly not intending the gift to imply anything weird.

Cloud and Leon used the apron when cooking a few times here and there throughout the year, but it wasn't until the next autumn that the apron fulfilled a different kind of responsibility.

Leon comes down stairs one particular Friday morning, following his nose into the kitchen, when he gets a perfect view of Cloud's bare ass as he works at the stove. He leans against the doorframe with a smug sort of curiosity, taking a quiet moment to enjoy the sight of his blond lover completely naked save for the apron. Cloud knows he's there -he has to- but doesn't indicate any awareness.

He pads forward softly to slip his arms around Cloud and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Well good morning," he greets in a voice still rough from sleep, pressing a kiss to Cloud's temple. He chuckles at the light blush on the blond's cheeks, his uncertainty at such a stunt apparent.

"Are these chocolate chip?" Leon asks with amusement, sticking a finger into the pancake batter for a taste. Cloud nods and flips another off the griddle and onto a half-full plate. He can tell Cloud's heart is racing as he chooses to stay typically silent, the way his blush brightens a fraction giving him away, his refusal to look back at him giving away his acute embarrassment. But Leon doesn't worry, just appreciates the rare treat of Cloud showing any sort of hesitation.

"My favorite," he murmurs, but instead of reaching for another prebreakfast taste his hands slide lazily under the apron, pressing himself closer. Cloud's hand trembles slightly around the spatula and his breath hitches at how Leon's fingers wander across his chest and down his abdomen. Leon traces muscle outlines lazily, exploring every dip and curve he's already memorized.

He places a few kisses on Cloud's throat before moving up to nibble his ear, sucking on the lobe as his hands move down. Cloud's muscles already quiver at his every touch, a fact that has him grinning around the ear in his mouth. Without any warning he wraps a hand around Cloud's flesh, the other kneading his inner thigh. A shaky sigh escapes Cloud's lips as he leans back into Leon; pushing his hips into the calloused hands and letting his head fall back against the other man's shoulder.

Leon continues to stroke him at a torturous pace as he unplugs the griddle with his free hand, gently grinding his hips forward to remind Cloud just how thin his soft sleeping pants are. A sound catches in Cloud's throat as Leon pulls his hand away and turns him around so they are facing one another. The blond's skin is flushed with arousal, his eyes slightly darker than normal, and Leon always can't help but think it is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He leans in to kiss Cloud properly, his lips carefully sliding over the other's, taking his time to enjoy the sensation; parting his lips at the fingers tugging at his hair. He lets Cloud take the lead for now, welcoming the tongue that brushes against his own and into his mouth, pushing him more firmly against the edge of the counter. He slides his hands down Cloud's back and idly traces his fingers down his spine. He lets out a pleased sort of sound at how Cloud arches into him at the action, how Cloud twists his fingers in his hair, kneading his scalp just how he likes it.

He could do this all day -this activity of exploration and building sensations- but it becomes obvious that Cloud wants more, as the blond prods at the edges of his shirt and pushes it up with a questioning look. Leon slips his hands back up to grip Cloud's elbows, pulling him down to the floor with him, sitting with his back to the cabinets and Cloud settling on his thighs.

He locks heated eyes with the other as he easily undoes the belt buckle, yanking the belt free and pulling the apron off Cloud, revealing the slightly shaking abdomen and the straining erection that hid underneath. Normally there would be challenge in Cloud's gaze, a hard light that dared him to assume he'd bend over without a fight; but today is different, today is special, as there's nothing except submission in Cloud's demeanor. Cloud pants a little as his hands move down to Leon's hips, leaning forward for another kiss –this one filled with more passion, even a little urgency- as he runs his fingertips along the soft skin under the waistband, easing the pants over sharp hip bones and down to where Leon can kick them off himself. Leon practically purrs, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist and drags him closer, pulling him flush against his chest and they moan at the stimulation of skin scraping against skin.

"You sure know how to celebrate a birthday," Leon mutters into Cloud's mouth, and Cloud does nothing more than roll his hips in response.


End file.
